


海中人21

by afufu



Category: afu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufu/pseuds/afufu





	海中人21

“不、不怎么样。”莫渔往后缩了缩，伸出手指点在岑江格鼻尖，“我觉得不行。”  
直觉告诉他，这个吻和攻城掠地无异。可拒绝岑江格的吻太难受了，他仰头吸了口气，眼睛湿漉漉地盯着岑江格，手伸在被子下边握住了他的手：“温柔一点的话，可以。”  
岑江格许久没动，像是没听到答案，他只是认真地看着莫渔，和他对视，一时间只觉得自己满当当的。  
莫渔的手指存在感很强，他们五指扣在一起，十分充实的奇异感受。  
“你太珍贵了。”岑江格说，“我不知道该拿你怎么办。”  
莫渔眨眨眼，不明白他的珍贵是指什么，他决定用动作代替语言，凑上去亲了亲岑江格：“那我吻你好吗？”  
啊……岑江格在心里喟叹，他小心地触碰了一下莫渔的嘴唇：“小渔，这不是吻，远不是。”  
那什么是吻？  
没有机会让莫渔问出这句话了，他也迅速明了了。  
岑江格的吻落在他的耳垂、脖颈，像一片羽毛一样轻，可他却觉得晕眩，只觉得全身像是通了电，所有的颤栗都是因为岑江格。  
他迫切地想抓住什么，带着岑江格的手停在枕边，食指悄悄勾住了床头的栏杆。  
可是什么都没有改变，他被托在了云端，所有的魂魄都轻飘飘地浮在空中，甚至看着岑江格，都觉得他既遥远又好像触手可及。  
吻太奇妙了，莫渔喘息，他抬起腿，和岑江格的皮肤产生了些微摩擦，感觉非常渺小，却也是他现在无法承受的。  
他只能遮住了自己的眼睛，和小动物一样，害怕眼睛泄露太多秘密。  
可莫渔的秘密向来很浅。  
岑江格松开了两人交握的手，小人鱼空了的手立马着急地在空中挥了挥，直到碰上他的掌心才安静下来。  
莫渔很小声地说：“不要离开我。”  
“不会，真的不会。”  
岑江格还是握住了他的手，另只手向不见光的地方伸了过去。他沿着棉布干爽的质地摸到属于莫渔的湿润，食指灵活地勾勒出手底器官的形状，他自然明白作为男人的欲望，熟稔地帮助莫渔找到了让欲望得以纾解的方法。  
莫渔觉得此时此刻的自己已经搁浅了，他看着被层层纱帐阻碍了的光，恍惚极了。  
他屈起腿，声音依然很低：“帮我脱了吧，我想让……让你……”  
太艰难了，他知道自己在求欢，在自己的卧室、自己的床上，他想和岑江格更亲近，他想让他们的皮肤热热地挨在一起。  
他闭上眼，一行眼泪飞快地经过太阳穴落入了发间，他说：“我想和你做爱。”  
这不是好的时机、好的地点，岑江格撑起身子看他，没有说话，可眼睛里全是拒绝。  
莫渔坦荡荡地躺着，毫无羞赧：“我想拥有你，只有我，我们去浴室，怎样都可以，我没有办法再等了。”  
他的掌心贴在岑江格的心口：“我真的太爱你了，你难道就不想拥有我吗？我把我、全部的我都给你……”  
没等他说完，岑江格抱起了他。  
莫渔实在算不上轻，岑江格却稳稳当当地把人抱进了浴室，他的动作无法避免地粗暴了些，他把莫渔推靠在光滑的瓷砖上：“重新说。”  
“我想和你做爱，我想拥有你。”  
“好。”岑江格低头舔了舔他的喉结，他用了一些力气，合上牙关磨了磨，看着莫渔白皙的皮肤上留下的暗红的情色痕迹，他抹了下他的眼角，“我是你的。”  
岑江格抬手拍开了花洒，在热水和水雾里，他把莫渔的内裤往下拉了拉。  
莫渔几乎是迫不及待地抬腿把内裤踩在了脚底，他垫脚轻轻咬了下岑江格的下巴，难耐地把性器抵在他的大腿上：“我有最后一个问题……”  
岑江格再次打断了他：“我爱你。”  
“像假的。”莫渔嬉笑着亲亲他的鼻尖，“可是我好相信。”  
他的目光里什么都有，眼前的小人鱼好像真真切切变作了成年人，除了欢喜、开心、高兴这些无论怎样的正面情绪，他的眼里也有哀伤和更角落的阴影，此时的莫渔复杂极了。  
此时的岑江格爱极了，他跪在地上，仰头看着莫渔，探出舌尖，舔了一下他的性器。  
和主人一样漂亮的阴茎跳了跳，从顶端渗出些透明的液体，莫渔抓住了岑江格的头发。  
岑江格彻底含住了他，这是他第一次服务别人，他只是尽自己所能，用上了曾经抚慰自己的所有经验想让莫渔快乐。  
他的口腔很热，柔软得不可思议，无论是嘬吮还是舔弄，都让莫渔无法控制地颤抖。  
他在水雾里低下头，看跪在地上为自己口交的岑江格。奇怪的是，这样全然臣服的姿态在他身上并不显卑贱，无论他怎么看，都只能看出下边的这个人是想让他爱的人快乐。  
莫渔在令人沉溺的温暖里射了，他没有打招呼，岑江格被呛了一下。  
他笑着弯腰托起岑江格的下巴，沾起一点他嘴角的白浊，把自己的液体点在自己唇上。  
岑江格半跪着，看一点白浊落在红唇上，从第一次见面时他就想说，莫渔真真是应了唇红齿白的形容，眼下那点白，就引出了无限淫糜。  
他终于见到了故事里摄人心魄的人鱼。  
高潮后的莫渔眼角有些发红，他从岑江格的眸子里看到自己，又从他脸上看出了更深的、不可告人的欲望。  
他抬起脚，轻轻、轻轻地踩上他包裹在内裤里的性器，还未离开就被握住了脚踝。  
岑江格垂头亲吻他的脚踝，从凸起的骨头到笔直的小腿，再落在只裹了一层皮肤的圆圆的膝盖，一路往上，直到他的腿彻底搭在自己肩上，他扭头亲了亲大腿内侧从未见过光的嫩肉，莫渔无法忍受地别过了头。  
水兜头浇在他们身上，在缭绕的热气里，他站了起来，依然揽着莫渔的腿：“能站稳吗？”  
莫渔环住了他的脖子，唯一落地的脚也踮了起来，他咬了下岑江格的耳垂：“我不站，你抱着我。”  
他将双腿环在岑江格腰侧，对于第一次来说，这样的地点和姿势实在太危险，可爱不就是危险的事吗？他在岑江格耳旁喘息，用不甚清晰的气声说：“你想上我，怎么不动呢？”  
岑江格的气息在下一秒烫到了极点，他焦躁地从旁边随手抓过了一个瓶子，不知看清上边写的什么字，挤在掌心，沾在指尖，乳白色的乳液从莫渔身后隐秘的入口探了进去。  
受到侵犯的软肉自然是拼命挤压着入侵者，莫渔不觉得不舒服，他仰起头，将乳头送在岑江格嘴边蹭了蹭，感觉到被含着的湿润后，他说：“我想你进来，手指不够。”  
莫渔不想要命了。  
岑江格眼睛都红了，他狠狠地咬了下乳头，离开了点，看着小点因为充血胀大，他伸了第二根手指，接着是第三根。  
在莫渔的喘息愈加清晰时，他撤出了手指，换了更硬、更粗的东西顶在了入口。  
岑江格抓住莫渔的头发把他向后扯了扯，声音因为情欲变得脆弱又煽情：“看清是谁在上你吗？”  
莫渔不说话，沉腰往下坐了坐，穴口轻松地将性器的顶端吞了进去，他抽了一口冷气，破碎地说：“是、是我在上你。”  
“如你所愿。”岑江格扶着他的腰坐了下去，进入并不轻松，他拨开莫渔被冷汗黏住的碎发，“忍着。”  
比起刚才的手指，现在的真刀实枪让莫渔并不觉得舒服，他感觉自己被一点点、毫无保留地剖开了，像是被动暴露出软肉的蚌，他哆哆嗦嗦的，不由自主地握住自己的阴茎上下撸动。  
岑江格低头笑了一下，挺身完全进去了，莫渔全身的重量都压在两人交合的地方，他进得极深，阴茎被炙热的地方含着，他甚至不想动，只想埋在最深处。  
过了十几秒，他试探着往外抽了一点，阴茎一点一点离开了最深的地方，在仅剩三分之一时又猛地全部推了进去。  
莫渔倒吸了一口凉气，腰彻底软了下来，呻吟听起来像尖叫。  
确定窄小的地方不会因为自己的动作受伤，而莫渔也有足够的快感，岑江格掐着他的腰上下动了起来。  
这种感觉神奇极了，莫渔咬着自己的指尖看岑江格，他主动吞吐着性器，像是占尽了所有的主动，可又不是。他胡乱亲吻岑江格，或者咬着唇压抑呻吟。  
岑江格的抽插大开大合，莫渔上下起伏，看着自己的黑发在余光里晃来晃去，他迎合岑江格，收紧肛口给两人带来更多的快感。  
在快到临界点时，岑江格猛地托起莫渔，将他放在地上，拍了下他的屁股：“转过去。”  
莫渔回头撒娇：“站不稳……”  
他确实站不稳，一双脚软到了极点，他像第一次来陆地行走的人鱼，在落地的瞬间差点跪在地上。  
岑江格眼疾手快捞住了他，但他不容反驳地仍把莫渔放在了地上，莫渔软软地说了声“好嘛”，手掌贴在墙上，偷懒跪在了地上。  
岑江格拿起早被打湿的浴巾，示意莫渔跪在上边。  
没等莫渔彻底跪好，他扼着他的后颈，把分身撞了进去。  
已经被开拓完全的甬道像是有了自己的意识，蠕动着包裹着阴茎。  
莫渔在冲撞中感受到快感缓慢积累，他呻吟，高声的，偶尔觉得羞赧就含住自己的手指，又舍不得咬自己的指尖，反让呻吟以模糊、神秘的方式漏了出去。  
他感觉自己要射了，以拳抵着墙，又觉得想让岑江格看着高潮的自己，他扭过头，用别扭的姿势和岑江格接吻，再次射精了。  
“小渔好像很快活。”岑江格握住他的手去蘸在瓷砖上拖出一道长痕的液体，又引着这只手去摸他们交合的地方。  
莫渔并不害羞，他痴迷地摸着自己还有岑江格，在抽插间有液体，也有被推挤出来的软肉。他知道自己的声音会有一些哑，但对岑江格来说无疑是催情剂，他说：“你怎么还没好，是想我死吗？”  
“就好。”岑江格让两人十指相交，自后方将莫渔罩在自己身下，他无所顾忌，带着极强的压力极深地进入，又彻底地抽出，然后将所有精液都洒在了莫渔的最深处。  
射精后他没有抽离，依然全部埋在莫渔体内，他喘息着去摸莫渔的嘴唇，被毫不留情地咬住了指尖，他笑了一下：“为什么咬我？”  
莫渔：“只准你咬我，不准我咬你吗？”  
岑江格挺动了一下阴茎，有些混地笑着说：“你难道没有咬我吗？上边的这张嘴，底下的这张嘴……”  
莫渔捂住他的嘴：“下了床要把我当圣人，不能亵渎。”  
他大大方方地主动离开了岑江格，一股白浊从红肿的穴口流了下来，他扭头看了一下，站在花洒下问：“善后吗？”  
“不善。”岑江格站起来抱住他，“等会儿再坐圣人吧。”  
岑江格的第二次像春风化雨，他不再强势，极温柔地拥着莫渔坐在浴缸，两人上下交叠，在水里隐秘地交合。  
水流抚慰着身体，在安安静静的气氛里，两人一起到了高潮。  
莫渔困倦极了，他翻身搂着岑江格：“困死了，你好烦哦。”  
“睡吧，晚安。”


End file.
